


Innocence

by JaneTurenne



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giulia and Cesare watch Lucrezia in the gardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

“It’s unseemly,” Cesare insists.

“On the contrary,” says Gulia, as her eyes follow Lucrezia and Djem around the garden, both laughing as they run. ”It only makes her seem more innocent and untouched. And if his mind perhaps is not as pure as hers… It would not hurt her to gain a little wisdom.”

“You’re _not_ suggesting…”

“Of course not.” Gulia turns to look at Cesare. ”But for her to learn to charm with a look, to feel the first unfulfilled flutterings of desire… That will help her, I promise you.”

Cesare watches for one more moment before turning away.


End file.
